


Smile for Me

by Worlds_First_Ghost



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, Crying, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Masturbation, Rape, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_First_Ghost/pseuds/Worlds_First_Ghost
Summary: When Luan struggles to express her true feelings towards her brother, she forces the issue in a way that doesn't end so nicely for Lincoln





	Smile for Me

“No, no no! That’s no good either!”

Another sheet of paper was violently crushed into a ball. It was then unceremoniously lobbed into the wastebasket, joining a dozen others like it. Luan seethed as she brought out another blank sheet onto her desk, all while idly clicking her pen in her free hand. Jokes, pranks, and schemes were usually second nature to her, but here she was experiencing the worst creative block of her fourteen year long comedy career. She stared at the paper while the persistent, disjointed rhythm of the pen rattled in her empty head. It may be repetitive, but at least playing with the pen offered some type of stimulation; she reasoned that as long as she was doing something with her body, her mind wouldn’t fall into idleness. Unfortunately, the clacking began to wear on her eardrums and she soon realized that this was actually just a pointless annoyance. With her lips curled into a scowl, she hurled the pen against the wall, whereupon it bounced off and scattered loudly across the floor.

Luan placed both her index fingers against her temples and pushed, as if trying to squeeze juice out of her head. The undue importance placed on this prank must be sabotaging her creative process, so surely inspiration would come to her if she started with a blank slate. The joints of her fingers buckled against the pressure and small pinpoints of pain arose from the spots under her fingertips. Once she imagined that the last of her thoughts had been thoroughly juiced out, she grabbed a pencil that was resting off to the side and began listlessly scrawling some doodles onto the paper. The goal here was that the shapes and lines might coalesce into an idea that made sense, but really she felt as if she was just wasting away minutes. After jotting down a few circles, some thoughtfully placed scribbles, a pair of semi-circular curves, and some scattered dots, Luan noticed that an image actually was starting to emerge from her doodling. She set down the pencil and squinted at her work, only for her eyelids to pull back completely once she saw that her scribbles vaguely resembled a very rough likeness of her brother, Lincoln.

Heat began to simmer under Luan’s cheeks as she looked at the crude portrait she made. In a house where she had to see the same twelve faces every day, this was the only one she’d never get tired of. Maybe it was because he was the only boy in the house, but she always treated Lincoln differently from her other siblings. An altercation that could easily devolve into her punching one of her sister’s noses or pulling their hair might be easily resolved with a shove or a light sock to the arm if Lincoln was the offending party. On the rare occasion a bitter sibling confronted her about this, Luan would just smile and joke that sisters are replaceable, but her little brother is one of a kind.

Recently though, about a year after she started puberty, things had turned a bit too tender for her liking. She had always recognized that Lincoln was an attractive young boy, but it had come to a point where she started noticing certain aspects about him that were attractive, like the moist sheen of his snow white hair after he got out of the shower, or the way his eyes seemed to twinkle whenever he laughed at one of her jokes. Perhaps his most striking asset was how taut and smooth his chest looked whenever he waltzed around the house in his underwear, which was pretty much a daily occurrence. Luan tried her best not to be too obvious with her staring, but how could anyone ignore that perky little butt when he’s shaking it all over the place? It was also hard not to notice how tightly his briefs fit him, as if they struggled to completely wrap around it; if only she could peek underneath and see what was causing them to fit like that.

Luan’s face was flush with crimson at this point and she buried her head in her hands. This was wrong. She didn’t quite know why, but she just knew that she shouldn’t be thinking this way about a family member. With a groan, Luan slapped her forehead with her palms, sending shockwaves through her head and scattering those negative thoughts. There was no way she could let anyone else know about this, but she still couldn’t ignore that something strange and primal was being birthed inside of her, and it yearned to make its presence known to the world.

The prank she was struggling with was supposed to fulfill that need, but in a way that only Lincoln would be able to understand. What better way to a boy’s heart than slapstick, right? That’s what she did back when she was trying to get Benny’s attention, after all. Further reflection on that thought brought a grimace to Luan’s face. On second thought, maybe that wasn’t a good example; that pie to the face and all those stage props falling on him were probably what caused him to start avoiding her. Luan rested a hand against her forehead, frowning slightly as she let her fingernails gently dig against her scalp. She couldn’t repeat that same mistake on Lincoln, who was much more special to her than Benny or any other boy would ever be.

Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to take a page from someone else’s book, in this case literally. In the fog of her overworked mind, a helpful memory rose to the forefront: an occasion where she was thumbing through one of Leni’s fashion magazines. Obviously not interested in its contents, she had actually been hoping to cut and paste sentence segments to create a page of bogus fashion advice. There was a blurb on one of the pages as part of a special that advertised relationship tips. The first bit of advice said something along the lines of a healthy relationship being built on trust. It was a simple adage, but it was something that Luan had neglected this entire time. The obvious answer made knots in her gut as she realized that the key to Lincoln’s trust wasn’t putting on an act: she needed to strip away all the jokes and just be honest with him. At that moment she resolved that as soon as the opportunity presented itself, she would confess these taboo feelings of hers to Lincoln directly.

That opportunity would come sooner than expected, as dinner was ready only a few minutes afterwards. Luan walked downstairs to the kitchen to see everyone else already at the table. It was Saturday, so she wasn’t surprised when the savory, rustic aroma of her father’s succotash seized her breath as soon as she entered the room. She pulled up a chair and realized only after she sat down that Lincoln was sitting directly across from her. Luan couldn’t help but smile at the coincidence as she placed her elbow on the table and cupped her hand under her chin, quietly admiring her brother and tuning out the unintelligible chattering of those around her. When Lynn Sr. finally dished out the delectable products of his labor and conversation gave way to a clamor of chewing and swallowing, Luan took one half-hearted bite and let her fork lay limp in her hand. It wasn’t that it was bad, she enjoyed her dad’s cooking just as much as everyone else; there were just more important things to focus on than food right now. She turned the medley of corn and beans over and in on itself with her fork, all while her gaze was glued to Lincoln happily scarfing down his meal. Even with a mouthful of food, his radiant teeth managed to stand out just as strikingly as his snow white hair. The food stuffed in his mouth puffed his cheeks out like a chipmunk’s and also served to accentuate his freckled dimples. They ordinarily only stand out like this when he smiles, and Luan felt her heart melting like wax at the thought of what she deemed to be her brother’s debatably most attractive feature.

Luan’s eyes hardly left him up to the point where he cleaned off his plate, whereupon she gazed downward to find that most of her own meal still remained untouched. It was a shame to see it go to waste like that, especially since it was pretty tasty, so she entertained another small forkful. An uneven ripple went down her spine as cold, mushy corn coated her tongue and the inside of her mouth. Pushing the plate aside, she sat patiently as more people continued to filter out of the room. As soon as Lincoln pushed in his chair and turned toward the door, she frantically waved him down. “Hey, Linky. You mind talking for a bit?”

Lincoln turned and smiled at his sister. Luan nibbled on her bottom lip and fought to keep her eyes from darting away. “Oh, sure thing, Luan.”

Composing herself, Luan got up from her seat and led him to the far side of the kitchen next to the refrigerator. The walk over there gave them plenty of time to wait out the rest of their lingering family members as they continued trickling out of the room. “So what’d you want to talk about, Luan?” Lincoln asked.

Luan’s previously gelatinous heart had long-since solidified and was now yammering in her chest. It wasn’t like her to get stage fright, but staring into those innocent eyes of his kept her words caged within her mouth. Dropping her load all at once might just frighten him; she needed to take it slow. “Oh, just wanted to catch up with my little bro is all. How’s life treatin’ you? Been seeing any gals lately?”

A faint flush of pink tinted Lincoln’s cheeks at that last remark. He let out a small chuckle, partly to distract Luan from any obvious signs of embarrassment and partly to keep himself focused. “Things are pretty much the same. Uh… and not really. I mean, ever since Ronnie Anne moved away, I’ve been keeping my options open, but I haven’t been actively looking, if that’s what you mean.” Luan knew he was at least being honest with her; if he had eyes on another girl, she and the rest of her sisters would be the first to know about it. She never understood their borderline obsessive desire to hook their only brother up with these bimbos that he hardly even knew, but she was nevertheless quite proud of her ability to mirror their behavior flawlessly enough to avoid suspicion.

“Oh, that’s perfectly normal.” Luan crossed her arms and nodded contemplatively. “Open options, eh? You wouldn’t happen to be open to someone a little older, would you?” Her left eyebrow shot up, which caught Lincoln off guard and caused him to jump slightly before regaining his normal composure.

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind that.” Lincoln narrowed his eyes. “Wait, you’re not trying to set me up with another one of your clown friends, are you?”

“Oh, psssh, no way!” Luan smiled in spite of herself. That date with Giggles was rather risky on her part, but it all worked out in the end; she knew all along that he would’ve never fallen for someone like her anyway. “But let’s pretend I am trying to hook you up with someone. Maybe someone you’ve known all your life, someone you’re really close with, someone who has really admired you for quite some time and doesn’t really know how to express herself and–”

“Luan, what are you talking about?”

Luan frowned and rubbed one of her legs against the other. This felt worse than bombing at a comedy gig. Her words were already coming out jumbled together; she needed to get it all out before she lost him. Her teeth clenched and she shut her eyes. “Lincoln, there’s no easy way to say this, but… I think I might be falling for you. I don’t know why, but lately I’ve been feeling that we should be more than just brother and sister, you know. So d-d-do you think you’d want to be my… boyfriend?” Her eyes opened hesitantly. Somehow a part of her really believed that after they opened, she’d be in her room and she had just been practicing all this in the mirror. But, of course, Lincoln was still in front of her and had heard every word. His eyebrows were cocked at two very distinct angles and his mouth looked as if it had been scribbled on his face by a preschooler. The awkward shuffling of his shoes against the tiled floor was deafening in the otherwise silent kitchen. This wordless exchange between them dragged on for about an eternity until a quivering smile tugged at Lincoln’s lips until it morphed into a toothy, very exaggerated grin.

“Ohhhh. Haha, that’s a… a pretty weird joke, Luan. Y’know, you usually ask ‘get it’ after your jokes so… I think that’s why it took me a bit to, uh, get it.”

Luan’s jaw dangled from her mouth as if it snapped off its hinges. A fresh coat of hot sweat condensed on her forehead as her trembling lips struggled to form words. “N-no, Lincoln. I wasn’t telling a joke!”

Lincoln’s grin faltered, but soon regained its composure. “Oh, so were you just practicing pick up lines on me or something? Got eyes for someone in your theatre class?”

“No, Lincoln, it’s you! I’m trying to tell you I love you!” The sweat from her forehead had started trickling dangerously close to her eyes. She wanted to wipe it away, but her arms felt helplessly glued to her sides.

“Well…” Lincoln paused before resuming his sentence in a slow and deliberate tone. “I love you, too, Luan. You’re my sister after all.”

Luan’s eyes narrowed into slits as the salty droplets from her brow finally reached her eyes. She was no longer speaking to her brother, but rather an orange blur topped with white. “I mean more than that Lincoln! I want to be with you… you know, in a special way.” Fortunately for Luan, she was unable to discern the patience running dry on Lincoln’s face. His strained smile retained its toothiness, despite the sagging near the edges of his lips.

“Come on, Luan. Enough with the jokes already. I mean, what are you even saying? That sort of thing is kinda gross to think about, isn’t it? Heheheh…” That final laugh seemed to renew Lincoln’s efforts in maintaining his grin, which remained plastered on his face as he backed out of the kitchen. “Uhm, I should probably get to bed now, though. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Luan wanted to scream, but found that her throat was wrung shut and clogged with phlegm. She was forced to watch on in silence as the blur that was her brother disappeared from the dimly lit kitchen. Liquid continued to stream down her cheeks, but she couldn’t tell if it was tears or just more sweat. She hadn’t told a single joke, but he laughed anyway. Or maybe there was a joke after all, and the punch line was her.

With her face and eyes wiped clean, she sniffled throughout her long trudge up the stairs. She then walked down the hall towards her bedroom, where the deep rumbling of Luna’s snoring reached her before she even made it to the door. Luan frowned and opened the door, removing the one barricade that held back the true extent of her sister’s thundering. Snoring aside, a part of Luan wished that Luna was awake if only to have someone to talk to. After being stripped of her defenses and left feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable in the night, she’d take any type of social interaction just to not feel so alone.

Just as Luan was about to swallow her troubles and go to bed, she noticed a small figure sitting in her desk chair. It was her dummy, Mr. Coconuts. Despite everything that had happened tonight, her lips curled into a smile upon seeing his face. It was a little childish, but sometimes if she was having trouble and couldn’t talk to anyone else, she’d manufacture small conversations with Mr. Coconuts. There was something cathartic in venting her emotions onto someone who she knew would always be supportive of her. Remembering that Luna was still asleep, Luan grabbed the dummy and scurried off into the bathroom to have her exchange in private. Locking the door behind her, she sat down on the toilet and placed Mr. Coconuts on her hand.

“Psst, Mr. Coconuts,” Luan whispered. “Are you awake?” The puppet’s wooden eyelids fluttered open and his glossy eyes looked directly into Luan’s.

“Aw jeez, toots, I didn’t order a wake-up call at this hour. I ain’t made of morning wood, you know.”

Luan suppressed a snicker. “Sorry, Mr. Coconuts. I just need someone to talk to right now.”

“Well hey, you’ve got my attention. What’s the matter? You look as if termites have been having a go at your face for a change.”

“Oh, it’s just my brother, Lincoln.”

“That kid? He’s a few acorns short of an oak tree, huh?”

“Heheh. Maybe a bit. But anyway, I guess I just don’t know how to talk to him. He never takes me seriously when I’m cracking jokes, so I tried being honest with him and that didn’t work at all. I wish that I could just find a way to let him know that I… well, I just want to–”

“You wanna fuck him, don’t you?”

Luan held her tongue in between her teeth as she stared in awe at the puppet. She didn’t remember saying that. One cautious look around the bathroom confirmed that the room was still empty, so it couldn’t had been anyone else but her, right? She resettled her gaze back on her wooden confidant and whispered, “w-what? What did you say, Mr. Coconuts?”

“You know exactly what I mean, toots.” That was indeed her voice. It was coming from her lips, even though she made it look like he was the one talking. “You want to ride him like a bull. Take that cock of his up inside ya. Scramble yer insides until you’re screaming his name. You want his gravy to fill you up until a baby falls out.”

Luan slapped the roll of toilet paper next to her, shivering as it unraveled into a heap on the floor. She tore off one square toilet with her free hand and dabbed the newly formed layer of sweat off her forehead. She was only throwing her voice onto the puppet, but who was throwing their voice onto her? There was no way she really felt this way, right? “Oh wow, Mr. Coconuts. That’s a little much. I don’t think that I… well, Lincoln, would like it if things got that far.”

“Who cares what he likes? He’s the one that laughed at you, remember? After you poured your heart out and everything, he made you feel like a fool! I say you’re entitled to get a little rough with him, even if he doesn’t want it. It’s the least he deserves.”

“But even if I did all that, that isn’t going to make him love me. Will it?” Luan’s lips curled inwards, grazing against the wires of her braces. The temperature of the bathroom had gone up a few degrees, and so she tugged at her shirt collar to let her steaming skin breathe a little.

“Love? Who cares about love? We both know that ain’t what you’re really after, toots.”

Luan swallowed and stared at the pair of her tiny reflections in the puppet’s eyes. There was some truth in what Mr. Coconuts was saying, but she had hoped it would just stay buried deep in her subconscious, where she’d never have to look at it. It was all too crude, too disgusting, and if she were to tell it to anyone who wasn’t twelve inches tall and made of wood, she’d be carted off to the loony bin for sure. If she had to give up the most precious thing she had to anyone, she wanted Lincoln to be the first. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, to have a part of him interlocked inside of her and become a singular being for just one brief moment in time. But she didn’t just want his body: she craved his seed most of all. The intimate act of his fluids dispersing inside of her would be the ultimate bond between them. She would carry that part of him with her until the day she died. And maybe even... a baby. Her brother's baby inside her belly.

The clattering of Mr. Coconuts’ wooden body hitting the tiles shook Luan out of her daydreams. At some point she must had set him aside, since the hand that was previously holding him was now stuffed under her skirt and cupping her sopping wet crotch. Luan slowly pulled her hand out and crossed her legs, all while giggling in spite of herself. She took a slimy finger and hooked it inside her cheek while her lips curled into an insidious grin. It appeared that she hadn’t been as honest with Lincoln as she thought. He wouldn’t know the meaning of the word “honest” until tomorrow.

Tomorrow couldn’t have been a more opportune time for Luan to execute her scheme. Luna had just left to attend a concert that was expected to last the whole day. Since the rest of the family wouldn’t dare set foot in the room unless they wanted to be subjected to one of Luan’s comedy roasts, her very bedroom became the ideal place to avoid any disturbances. All she had to do now for preparation was just arrange Luna’s old egg cartons around the room to soundproof it. She was almost afraid they had been thrown away, but it turned out they were being stored in the closet after they were taken down the first time. The cartons did a good job at muffling her speakers at maximum volume, so they’d have no trouble in silencing any screams that may try to escape the room.

Luan peeled a banana she had been saving for breakfast. Before biting into it, she wrapped her lips around it and started gently pulling and pushing it inside her mouth. Hopefully Lincoln would taste sweeter than this, she mused before slicing it cleanly in half with her sizeable overbite. She savored the rest of her treat as she dropped the peel squarely in front of the door, which she opened before poking her head into the hallway.

“Oh, Linky,” she called, trying to sound as sweet as she could. “Would you come into my room for a moment?”

There was a brief pause before she heard Lincoln’s reply from inside his room. “Okay Luan! Just a sec!” Luan grinned devilishly. For a moment she thought that last night would’ve made him wary of her, but luckily he was still as gullible and trusting as ever. Retreating quickly back into her room, she scampered behind the wall to watch her plan unfold. It didn’t take too long before Lincoln was down the hall and walking through the door, hopelessly blind to the banana peel in front of him. As soon as he set his foot atop it, he was sent sliding across the floor all the way to the dresser, where he was flipped over backwards and splayed out on his stomach.

“Oooh! I knew the classic banana peel gag would work!” Luan said with a cackle. “It’s a little old-fashioned, but I still find it a-peeling! Hahahaha! Get it?”

Lincoln could hardly hear what Luan said; his head was spinning and his vision and hearing were flooded. His dazed body struggled to right itself, but Luan was already upon him, her foot planted on his back and forcing him back to the ground. With a pair of novelty handcuffs in hand, Luan grabbed his arms and slapped them onto his wrists. She then jumped off him and reached underneath her bed to pull out a length of rope which she used to bind his ankles. Lincoln’s stupor quickly dissipated once he realized that he was being restrained. He struggled uselessly to get free and wrenched his head around to look at Luan.

“Luan! This isn’t funny, let me go!”

“You’re darn right it isn’t funny, little brother,” Luan said with a sneer. “In fact, for the next hour or so, you’re going to see just how serious this joker can get.”

Lincoln’s wide eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to find a way out. Once he realized that he was at Luan’s mercy, he screamed as loud as he could. He yelled for his parents, for his sisters, all while he thrashed against his bonds. Luan only crossed her arms with a grin and watched her brother squirm as his screams eventually devolved into sputtering gasps and coughs.

“Keep that up all you want, Linky. These cartons are enough insulation to silence an atomic eggs-plosion! Hahahaha! Get it?”

Lincoln’s only reply was his ragged gasps to regain his breath, all his energy having since been expended in his frenzy. He didn’t even attempt resisting once Luan turned him over onto his back and started pulling his shirt up past his chest. It took a little bit of effort, but she managed to force his head out of the neck-hole and slide his crumpled shirt all the way down his arms until they reached the handcuffs. His sleek, pale torso was now on full display, and Luan curled her lips inward to stop herself from salivating. She brought a finger to the center of his chest, which to Lincoln felt like she was pressing an ice pop against his bare skin. It glided along his warm, trembling flesh, tracing a line all the way down to his waist, which was still covered by his pants.

Fortunately for Luan, it was much easier to pull down Lincoln’s pants until the rope halted her progress. Now only his red cotton “victory undies” remained; how fitting, seeing as this was such a great victory for her. Once she hooked her fingers into the waistband, Lincoln’s hips weakly began to shake, as if trying to wiggle away from her. He had lifted his head up as much as he could to look up at her, his visage painted with confusion and hurt.

“Why are you doing this, Luan?” he asked with a fragile voice. “Please let me go.”

Luan’s nostril sucked up a nugget of air in an amused snort. “You’re just too young to understand, Linky. You see, I don’t think I’ve been very serious with you up until now. You’ve always known me as a jokester, but you’ve ever got to know the real Luan. By the end of today, you’ll have gotten to know me inside and out.” She paused as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. “If you don’t get that, you will in just a minute.”

The undies were yanked down hastily and soon joined his bunched up pants. Lincoln’s prepubescent prick wasn’t much in size, but it was still impressive to Luan, who was still merely a few years past her first period. She tenderly cupped it in her hand, feeling convulsions and shudders going through the rest of Lincoln’s body as she squeezed and kneaded it in her fingers. It was so soft and delicate, but she paid enough attention in biology to know that that was the opposite of what she wanted it to be.

Standing up to full height, Luan gripped the hem of her shirt and tried her best to look sensual as she pulled it up, gradually revealing her abdomen and her small breasts concealed inside her pink bra. Once she pulled it over and past her head, Lincoln had his head turned away with his eyes tightened shut. With a scowl, Luan loomed over and flipped Lincoln to his side before raising her palm and giving him a sharp slap on his naked behind. Lincoln made a high pitched yelp and swiveled his head to face Luan, who gave him a cheeky grin in response.

“Don’t look away just yet! You’re going to miss the breast show in town! Hahahaha!” The grin fell off Luan’s face and she resumed icily: “But seriously, keep your eyes open, or there’ll be more where that came from.”

Lincoln reluctantly nodded his head and kept his eyes fixated on his sister as she resumed her original position. With a brief click, her bra straps drooped off her shoulders and soon the garment itself was on the ground. Lincoln forced himself not to frown as Luan sequentially removed her shoes, socks, skirt, and panties, lest she dole out some more punishment if he made any further sign of his disgust.

Luan felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her svelte, naked body before turning back to Lincoln. This sort of fantasy had played out numerous times in her head, albeit with Lincoln actually being willing; that part was easily overlooked at this point, though. She waltzed over and laid down next to him, her icy flesh pressing up against his trembling, sweaty form. She pressed her palm against his chest and rubbed it all across his body before setting back atop his penis, her eyes closed as she savored the smoothness of his skin and the boyish scent of his neck and hair.

“Luan.” Lincoln’s quaking voice opened her eyes and she stopped her ministrations to look at him. The moisture on his cheeks and his red, swollen eyes suggested that he had been crying for quite some time. He'd just been doing it so quietly that Luan hadn’t heard it. “Please stop.”

Luan’s face hovered just over Lincoln’s. Her tongue poked through her lips and she lowered herself just enough to have it touch Lincoln’s skin. It gently brushed against his cheek as it sucked up the salty residue left by his tears. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I’ll try to make sure you enjoy this almost as much as I’m about to.”

Both of Luan’s hands planted down on either side of Lincoln’s body as she loomed over him. She then moved down so that her face was at crotch level before wrapping her tongue around his flaccid dick and slurping it into her hungry mouth. At first she tried sucking on it like she did with the banana earlier, but she soon found it easier to fit the entire organ in her mouth and slide her tongue up against it. One of her hands moved down to distractedly cradle and squeeze his balls while she put most of her attention in coating Lincoln’s prick from base to tip in her frothy saliva. She enjoyed his pelvis constantly bucking at her face and the twists and turns of his hips in his hopeless attempts at shaking her loose, but she continued to suck, slurp, and lick her newest little plaything as if nothing else mattered.

After a few minutes, however, Luan realized that Lincoln was still as soft as ever. She frowned, realizing that she would have to speed things along before anyone in the house suspected Lincoln’s absence. Opening her mouth to let his slick and slimy dick spill out, she squeezed it in her hand and started pumping it like a piston. The slippery texture caused it to constantly keep falling out of her grip, which caused her only to grab it tighter and pump even faster whenever it happened.

“Augh!” Lincoln screamed. The cuffs clattered as he thrashed his arms. “That hurts!”

Luan rolled her eyes without slowing down. “Oh stop being a baby. Look, I think it’s already getting a little bigger. That means you’re enjoying this.” Sure enough, the shaft in her hand was gradually growing chubbier and longer. Its red, delicate skin was raw and chapped from the excessive stimulation, but at least her method was working. “I always knew you’d be into this sorta thing, Linky, you little slut.”

Luan reared herself up again and positioned herself just over Lincoln’s glistening and overly-lubricated cock. It took a little jimmying to fit it inside of her, and Lincoln wouldn’t stop screaming as his sensitive organ was forcefully ground against Luan’s soaking wet cunt, but she finally managed to jam it inside. Luan’s eyes rolled in her sockets as her entrance was filled with her brother’s girth, and it only took a few tentative thrusts before her muscles were spasming in orgasm. But that wasn’t the end just yet; she had waited too long and spent too much time to get off this ride after only one go. She looked down at Lincoln’s puffy face drenched with tears and mucus and placed a hand against his cheek. It was also important to make sure he finished too.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your smile? I want you to smile for me, Linky. Show me how much you’re enjoying this.”

Blinded by terror and the stinging pain in his crotch, Lincoln’s face twitched as his mouth forced itself into the semblances of a smile. Perhaps this would all end faster if he just shut everything out and obeyed her. His dimples rose up like cherries, which served as Luan’s cue to resume what she was doing. Her body rocked and slammed against his, grinding against his crotch to drive his length deeper inside of her. Her pants and moans of orgasmic pleasure, the slapping and shoving of two bodies, and the rattling of Lincoln’s chains all served to drown out whatever small noises of pain he made she continued to selfishly use his chafing dick. Luan’s walls spasmed around her prize for a second, third, and fourth time, all urgently trying to squeeze out its precious seed and consecrate this act.

Once Lincoln finally orgasmed, Luan fell backwards as if she was knocked aside. The warm liquid dribbled out in two to three spurts, and she flexed her groin’s muscles in an attempt to suck up every last drop. In the lucid afterglow of post-coital bliss, it was as if she could feel each individual sperm dutifully begin their march inside of her, where one of which will eventually create a permanent reminder of this blessed day.

Feeling more satisfied than she ever felt before, Luan got up to her feet and started putting her clothes on, all while Lincoln laid completely still on the floor, drenched in sweat and staring at the ceiling. His upturned eyes were glazed over and appeared almost dim, like a switch inside his head was just shut off. Even when Luan propped him up to untie him and get him dressed, it was like trying to move around a sack of wet sand. Luan frowned and turned her brother’s head towards her so that she could look into his glassy eyes.

“Listen to me, Linky. As far as anyone else knows, this never happened. If you try telling anyone about this, I’ll just deny everything. Got it?” Luan sealed this threat with a kiss on the lips, but Lincoln hardly even registered any of it. Soon he was robotically shuffling out of the room and down the hall.

Luan flopped on top of her bed, heaving a warbling sigh while rubbing her stomach. Even though Lincoln was unappreciative now, he’d surely realize what a good thing she had done once their little future miracle set foot in this world.


End file.
